The elevator installation is installed in a building. It substantially consists of a cage which is connected by way of support means with a counterweight or with a second cage. The cage is moved along substantially vertical guide rails by means of a drive which acts selectably on the support means or directly on the cage or the counterweight. The elevator installation is used in order to convey persons and objects within the building over individual or several stories. The elevator installation includes devices in order to safeguard the elevator cage in the case of failure of the drive or of the support means. For that purpose, use is usually made of safety brakes which in the case of need can brake the elevator cage on the guide rails.
Safety brakes with an electromechanical retaining device are currently known, which device in an activated state can hold the safety brake in a readiness setting and which in a deactivated state releases the safety brake for braking.